


El inicio de las vacaciones

by Joker_Coker



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB solo quería un descanso, pero Jackson conocía una manera mejor de comenzar las vacaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El inicio de las vacaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaystomp_virus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/gifts).



El inicio de las vacaciones

Jaebum acostumbraba a levantarse tarde, adoraba dormir, tanto o más que un perezoso. A pesar de ser el líder del grupo el joven disfrutaba entre las sábanas calentitas, y ese día, el primer día de vacaciones, iba a ser igual.  
Respiró hondo y hundió más la cara en la almohada, respiró suavemente y tragó lento. Cubrió el rostro con el edredón y deseó que todos los demás chicos se hubiesen ido ya de viaje. La noche anterior habían estado hablando de los planes de cada uno, viajes, visitas familiares y alguna escapada. Jaebum había confesado que iba a tomarse esas vacaciones de relajación. Un poco de tranquilidad entre tanto trabajo.   
Se giró hacia la pared y entrecerró los ojos. Había escuchado la puerta unas tres veces, eso significaba que o se habían ido en grupo o que todavía faltaban algunos por irse. Se encogió de hombros y prefirió no preocuparse por ello. Comenzó a relajarse, el cuerpo ya lo sentía más pesado por el cansancio y los pensamientos ya eran algo confusos. Y entonces sucedió, se quedó profundamente dormido.   
Estaba completamente relajado, tanto que apenas sintió al intruso que se le colaba en la habitación, y más aun en la cama. Se revolvió un poco cuando la respiración de su ocupa le rozó la oreja y respiró hondo en medio del sueño. Una risita traviesa le invadió el sueño e hizo que se despertara algo adormilado por el momento.   
—¿Ya te has despertado?—anunció divertido el joven que estaba tras él—. Menos mal, pensé que me pasaría las vacaciones alimentando al cuerpo adormilado de mi líder —río mientras se apegaba más a él sobándole de manera descarada.   
—Joder, Jack… —no pudo continuar la queja porque su compañero le tapó la boca con la mano.  
—Shhh… tenemos que aprovechar que estamos solos —ronroneó travieso mientras se apegaba más al líder.   
Jaebum se giró y agarró a Jackson por las muñecas molesto por haberle interrumpido ya unas dos veces, el sueño y cuando estaba hablando. El chino le miró travieso y levantó las cejas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Im. El líder se levantó de la cama con un suspiró de exasperación y buscó encima de la silla los pantalones de deporte que había dejado la noche anterior. Jackson se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se colocó delante de él. Jaebum frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar.   
—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?—preguntó molesto mientras hacía a un lado a Jackson para continuar vistiéndose.   
—Pues… Me gustaría divertirme con mi compañero, ya sabes pasar un buen rato—sonrió travieso mientras se balanceaba sobre los talones.   
—¿Y te has preguntado de casualidad si a tu compañero le apetece de alguna manera pasar un buen rato?   
—Oh vamos Def, no me creo que quieras pasarte el comienzo de las vacaciones tirado en la cama sin hacer nada—confesó Jackson mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.  
Jaebum se aguantó la risa mientras dejaba a un lado la camiseta y giraba el cuello hacia los lados para hacerlo crujir. Miró hacia Jackson, se inclinó quedándose justo a su altura y sonrió.   
—Parece mentira que me estés preguntando eso—le revolvió el pelo algo más fuerte de lo normal—. No hay mejor manera que comenzar las vacaciones que de la manera en cómo planeas pasarlas.   
La mirada felina del líder se enfrentó a la traviesa del chino y entonces Jackson tan rápido como acostumbraba le robó un beso. Jaebum soltó una ligera risilla y agarró al chino por el mentón devolviéndoselo.   
Ambos disfrutaban de aquello, uno porque había entrado en esa habitación con aquella intención y el otro porque ya que lo habían despertado de su descanso que mejor que agotar del todo la batería con la compañía perfecta.   
Los labios quedaron atrás para dar paso a las lenguas, que decididas se regalaban caricias y suaves lametones. Jaebum gruñó cuando sintió los dientes del chino sobre los labios. Jackson quería más y se lo hacía saber de la mejor manera. Despertándole del todo.   
El líder se separó de Jackson y lo tiró a la cama, este le sonrió travieso mientras se deshacía de la camiseta. Jaebum observó el cuerpo de Jackson, fuerte, marcado con los pectorales subiendo y bajando gracias a la respiración. El líder se inclinó sobre él y lo volvió a besar, Jackson lo atrajo hacia sí y ambos se tumbaron sobre el colchón. La fricción de los cuerpos provocó que las telas de ambos pantalones fuesen una molestia. Jaebum tiró de la prenda del chino y agradeció a cualquiera que estuviese allá arriba la manía del chino de pasearse sin ropa interior.   
—Venga—le indicó al rapero mientras se ponía de pié sobre el colchón—. Quítame los pantalones.   
Jackson se relamió divertido y gateó hasta él, subió las manos por los fuertes muslos del líder y tiró del pantalón deportivo hacia abajo. Pero no se detuvo ahí, acercó el rostro hasta la cintura de Jaebum y sin ningún cuidado de pellizcarle agarró entre los dientes la ropa interior para deshacerse de ellos. Jaebum respiró hondo y ahogó un gemido ronco, sujetó a Jackson del pelo y se colocó de rodillas en la cama para regalarle un beso goloso que el otro respondió con igual pasión.   
Los besos y lametones quedaron atrás cuando el resto del cuerpo apareció ante las posibilidades de un juego mucho más interesante. Jackson agarró el miembro duro y húmedo de Jaebum mientras que su líder gemía ronco ante el gesto del chino.   
—Como te detengas ahora te juro, Jackson, que te mato—gruñó Im mientras movía las caderas.  
—Ni en sueños lo haría—bromeó el rapero mientras bombeaba más la erección de su compañero íntimo de juegos vacacionales.   
Jaebum decidió regalarle un poco de placer al chino, de manera torpe y por el camino arrojando algún que otro objeto de la mesita de noche, abrió el primer cajón del mueble y rebuscó hasta dar con el pequeño bote de lubricante que guardaba para esos momentos íntimos que solía reservarse para él. Vació un poco del líquido espeso sobre los dedos y bajó hasta las duras y potentes nalgas del chino. Con mucha maestría separó ambos muslos y comenzó a preparar la entrada para su intrusión. Cualquiera habría desmejorado la tarea de avivar todavía más la erección pero Jackson agradeció la atención que Jaebum estaba dedicándole a su entrada con un poco más de presión y dedicación a toda la longitud.   
Unos minutos más tarde Jaebum colocaba al rapero a cuatro patas sobre el colchón de la cama.   
—Venga, adelante Jaebum-ah—le retaba el chino jadeante y deseoso de continuar.   
El líder frunció el ceño, se colocó tras él y lo penetró de un solo golpe. Jackson gruñó entre dolorido y agradecido de que lo atendiese al fin. Las caderas del chino comenzaron a moverse incluso antes de que Jaebum comenzase a embestirle. El rapero estaba ansioso.   
—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me trates con respeto, maldito chino desobediente?—protestó Jaebum mientras lo sujetaba por las caderas y aceleraba las embestidas—. Soy tu hyung, así que recuérdalo, no puedes llamarme así.   
—Ah… Oh, vamos, si se te ha puesto más dura cuanto lo he dicho—bromeó entre jadeos y embestidas—. Te encanta.   
Jaebum no le respondió, soltó una leve carcajada que Jackson apenas percibió y continuó embistiéndole. Ambos muchachos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes sudados, ardientes y agotado, terminaron tumbados uno al lado del otro mientras todavía recuperaban el aliento.   
—Y dime Jaebum—añadió Jackson entre jadeo y jadeo—. ¿No es esta una mejor manera de comenzar las vacaciones?  
El líder soltó una suave carcajada y le golpeó suave el pecho.  
—Lo es, Jackson-ah, lo es—afirmó mientras abrazaba al rapero contra él y lo dejaba apoyarse contra el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de GOT7, no sigo mucho el fandom, pero mi amiga si, y ella me habla mucho de ellos. Espero que os guste, y en especial a Txi, que es todo para ti.


End file.
